


Stay Alive

by deansperrie



Series: Stay Alive [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Movie Reference, Movie Spoilers, Murder, Sad, based off a movie, spoiler warning, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: We never meant for any of this to happen. All the deaths, all the confusion, all the pain. Nobody was meant to get hurt, nobody was meant to bloody die. Not yet. Not over this. 
We never knew playing a video game would destroy so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based completely off the 2006 horror movie "Stay Alive" staring Jon Foster, Sophia Bush, Frankie Muiz, and other actors and actresses. All rights go to the directors and creators.

Cat Valdes stared at the screen in front of her, waiting as the intro for some indie horror game her coworker recommended finally loaded. She sighs, putting on her headphones and turning on her microphone, grabbing her controller and getting comfortable in front of the computer. She watches as a camera pans out in front of an eerie mansion, littered with graves and tombstones, looking old and worn. Music plays in the background, giving almost a Jaws theme song feel. The camera then pans to a tower, where a woman stands in a blood-red dress, a pair of double shears in her hands. 

The music gets louder as it lowers to where her character stands, in front of a wooden door. Her character glances around, a flashlight in hand. She opens the door with the X button, the door creaking as it swings open. The character steps inside, the camera panning around the room, which held an old staircase, photographs, an ugly rug, and two rooms on either side. On her right was a kitchen, on her left a living room. A crack of thunder makes the real Cat jump, startling her.

Her character slowly into a dark corridor. She holds up her flashlight to only be met with scary-ass dolls, one including the woman from the beginning. (As she walks forward, unbeknownst to her, the woman moves and watches her before disappearing into dark.) Her controller vibrates, making her character look around in fear. Cat sighs shakily, spooked out of her mind. An apparition suddenly appears in front of her, creeping out from the dark. Cat's character raises up her flashlight, seeing the woman in red staring at her. Suddenly the lights cut out, and every-time they blink, the woman draws nearer, so Cat makes her character break into a run up the stairs. 

As she turns towards the stairs, bloodied girls appear, crying at her, chasing her. Her controller is vibrating uncontrollably as she sprints. She makes a run for a room on the left, only to see her two friends characters, Troye and Tyler, slaughtered, Troye hanging from the ceiling, drained of blood. Tyler is just badly stabbed. Her character backs out with a scream, horrified, trying to run before the same woman appears in front of her and wraps a chain around her neck, pushing her over the ledge of the stairs.

"Game Over" appears on the screen as her character dies, Cat letting out a shaky breath. She stares at the screen, fear filling inside her body. She gets spooked by games, but she's never felt as much genuine fear as now. She drops the controller, shutting off her computer and grabbing her phone, dialing Dan Howell's number. He picks up on the second ring, "What's up?" 

"Dude, have you ever heard of the game Stay Alive?" She asks 

"No, I haven't. Must be underground."

"It's fucked up. Anyway, you still coming over?" She asks

Dan laughs, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow after work." 

They hang up after a goodbye, Cat getting to her feet and walking to her roommates rooms, finding Tyler and Troye in a compromising position, making her groan, "Dude really? We talked about this. The sock method." 

"We got distracted, what do you want?" Tyler asks

"I saw ya'll in the game, horny animals." 

"We haven't played for hours fuck off," Troye responds.

Cat laughs, leaving the two alone. 

 

\---

A crack of thunder wakes up Cat, making her groan and slowly get to her feet. The power is out, so she makes her way downstairs to get some water. She blindly walks downstairs, barely hearing the vibrating noises emitting around her. She sighs, "Fuck off Tyler." When she gets no response, she continues on her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and turning on the faucet. She turns to go back to her room, making it halfway down the corridor before she hears the vibrating, turning around slowly. 

"Who's there?" She asks, knowing she sounded like the dumbasses in the movies.

A shadow begins to appear, making her heart race. She watches as it finally appears, a big black shadow looming in the doorway. She screams, throwing her glass of water at the thing, running upstairs, screaming, "Tyler! Troye!" As she reaches their room, she can hear the vibrating get louder. She opens the door, only to scream in pure horror. Her two friends are dead, Troye hanging, Tyler in the bed. There's blood all over the walls, and the smell of death is putrid to her nose. She gags, sobbing uncontrollably, backing out of the room, before she feels a cold chain around her neck, yanking her backwards.

She hears a crack of wood and the crack of her neck before everything goes black. 

\---

Chris Kendall and Dan Howell stand in Chris' office, Chris throwing unfinished files onto his desk, staring accusingly at Dan. Dan looks back, "Listen, I've been super busy." 

"I don't care Dan. Games aren't as important as this shit. Life doesn't revolve around gore and naked girls in games," Chris sighs, "I like you, don't make me fire you. Get them done," 

Dan sighs, nodding, before he asks, "Can I have tomorrow off?" 

"Dammit Dan, why?" Chris groans 

The two are interrupted by Daisy, the receptionist, telling Dan he has a call on line 2. He thanks her, picking up the phone, "Dan Howell," 

"Cat's dead," Phil whispers sadly into the phone, his voice thick with tears

"What? No way, I just talked to her." He responds, catching Chris' attention, who stares at him in worry. 

"They found her body, along with Troye and Tyler's. Dan it's bad. They were killed. Please come home," Phil whimpers

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon. I love you," He responds, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Love you too," 

The line cuts, and Dan sniffles, looking at Chris, "Cat, Tyler, and Troye are dead. Someone murdered them," Dan explains

Chris blinks, his face contorting into pure sadness, "Go home. You get the end of the week off," 

 

\---

 

The funeral is sad. All of Cat's friends are there, along with family, who say hello to Dan in the saddest ways known to man. Phil's standing with Cat's mom, hugging her as she cries. Phil's crying too, he just hides it better. Dan's thoughts are interrupted as someone takes a photo, looking over to see green-haired Jack (Sean) smiling sadly at him, "Hey Dan." 

Dan gives him a hug, "What're you doing back? I thought you went back to Ireland," 

"I heard about Cat and I came back. Her mum wanted me to be the photographer. I can't believe she's gone," 

"Neither can I. I literally just talked to her a few hours before, and now she's just gone. With no explanation as to how." 

"She was found hanging from her chandelier." Jack sighs, "Overheard her dad telling some old bloke," 

"How is that even possible?" Dan chokes

"I don't know, but it is beyond fucked up." Jack responds 

Phil appears beside Dan, exchanging a goodbye to Jack before the two leave the funeral. 

 

\---

 

"Let me look at all this good shit she left behind," Mark says as he enters the bar where Dan, Phil, Felix, Jack, and PJ sit. 

"Really Mark?" 

"What? You know she would want us to have it." Mark responds, going through the bag of old games, before grabbing an unknown one, "Stay Alive? The fuck is this?" 

"That...that was the game she was playing before she died." Dan whispers, feeling Phil grab his hand, leaning into him.

"How'd she even get it?" Mark asks

"Troye and Tyler reccomended it," Dan sighs

"Mark, it's too soon. Stop," Phil steps in, watching as Dan slowly starts the crumble at the thoughts of his friends. 

Mark looks at Dan, his face dropping, "I'm sorry Dan," 

Dan half-smiles at him, "It's whatever. We should play it. Cat told me it was good," 

"Hell yeah! To Cat!" Mark cheers

"To Cat,"


End file.
